Saving Grace
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sue Corkill. Sam ne veut qu'aider Jack à guérir.


**Saving Grace**

**Auteur**** : Sue Corkill**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Sam & Jack, Romance, Angst

Résumé : Sam ne veut qu'aider Jack à guérir.

Rating : NC 17

Saison : Six

Spoilers: Abyss

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Feedback: Cheerfully accepted.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire une autre histoire post-Abyss, mais la voici. _(Sue a écrit une autre fic sur Abyss, « Letters from The Abyss », très belle par ailleurs)_

Copyright © M. Susan Corkill, October 2003.

Note du traducteur : Peu importe les raisons qui ont poussé Sue à écrire cette deuxième mouture sur Abyss, mais franchement, c'est tant mieux pour nous lecteurs !

Un grand merci à Julie, Josam, Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

L'email de Sue ne fonctionne pas. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**SAVING GRACE**

Il avait chaud, il n'avait pas mal et une partie de lui savait qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il n'allait pas mourir à nouveau – du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Les sons familiers de l'infirmerie, la nuit, se faisaient entendre doucement autour de lui : comme le léger bruit de pieds marchant doucement sur le sol en ciment, le bruissement des uniformes des infirmières alors qu'elles se déplaçaient pour effectuer leurs diverses tâches, essayant d'être silencieuses et de ne pas le déranger. Son équipe lui avait rendu visite, puis était repartie, et il avait eu une dernière 'discussion' avec Daniel. Si c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait appeler ses interactions avec lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à décider si ses visions de Daniel avaient été réelles ou simplement une création faussée de son imagination. Curieux, car il n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait imaginé Daniel lorsqu'il ferait face à la mort. Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, du moins dans son imagination. Quelqu'un qui lui avait apporté un verre d'eau… Alors, Daniel lui était peut-être vraiment apparu.

Se tournant sur son côté, Jack ferma les yeux et essaya de bloquer la vue, les sons et les odeurs de l'infirmerie. Même si le caractère familier de ce qui l'entourait était une bénédiction et un soulagement après son expérience avec Ba'al, ça paraissait encore trop rude. Il n'était pas sûr de ce dont il avait besoin, mais ce n'était pas ceci. Il avait besoin de… Dieu qu'il avait besoin de Sam. Jack prit quelques profondes inspirations, essayant de réprimer la panique qui menaçait de se déclarer. Il avait besoin de Sam et il maudit d'une voix lasse le besoin qui le liait à elle. La connaissance de sa dépendance – et son évident pouvoir sur lui – était une douleur aussi profonde et déchirante que n'importe quelle blessure fatale qu'il avait reçue de Ba'al. Etre tué et ressuscité de nombreuses fois avait amené à la surface des émotions et des sentiments qu'il gardait habituellement profondément enfouis en lui. La douleur brûlante dans ses intestins était un rappel éternel de ce qui avait conduit Kanan à revenir pour Shallan. L'envie, le désir, la peur et, oui – l'amour – étaient des rappels continus de ses propres sentiments inappropriés pour son Major. Inapproprié n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le mot juste, mais ça suffirait. Comment autrement pourriez-vous appeler plus de deux ans d'envie, de désir et d'amour qui n'avaient conduit à rien ?

A une époque, il avait pensé que peut-être ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas inappropriés, mais là maintenant il n'en était pas si sûr. Elle avait paru ni plus ni moins heureuse de le voir que Teal'c ou Jonas, ou toute autre personne qui s'était aventurée jusqu'à son lit. Hammond avait en fait montré plus d'émotion qu'elle. Elle n'avait même pas été là quand il s'était réveillé à la base Tok'ra. Elle avait été assez vite à ses côtés quand ils avaient eu besoin de lui pour fusionner avec le serpent. Et de songer qu'il avait fait cela – tout sacrifié pour elle. Il grogna, il était un imbécile. Un imbécile de croire que sa supplication pour qu'il accepte le plan des Tok'ra pour sauver sa vie était quelque chose qu'elle voulait pour elle-même et non quelque chose que le Major Carter voulait pour le bien de ce fichu univers. Il était autant un imbécile que Kanan l'avait été quand il était revenu pour Shallan. Croire qu'il pourrait se racheter en revenant pour celle qu'il aimait. Croire qu'il pourrait prouver son amour en faisant quelque chose d'odieux… tout cela parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Tout cela parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter la pensée de la décevoir.

Jack entendit le tip tap reconnaissable des hauts talons de Fraiser venant vers son lit et ferma ses yeux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, à personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler plus longtemps le léger tremblement dans ses muscles, les spasmes qui menaçaient de rompre tout son corps. Dieu, il avait espéré que ça n'arriverait pas, mais une partie de lui savait que c'était inévitable. Il l'avait vu arriver avec Daniel et maintenant c'était son tour.

« Colonel ? »

Sa voix était douce, pleine d'inquiétude et d'affection, une voix dont il ne s'était pas attendue à entendre à nouveau. Jack ferma étroitement les yeux et respira profondément. « Oui, » marmonna-t-il finalement entre les dents.

Sa main était froide sur son front chaud. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux un tremblement particulièrement fort le traversa avant qu'il ne se détende sous son contact. « Je vais faire en sorte que Jenkins vous donne quelque chose pour vous aider à vous détendre. »

Il roula alors sur lui-même et ouvrit les yeux. La main du docteur descendit avec soin sur sa joue, puis à sa gorge, ses doigts pressant avec douceur. « Je suis détendu. »

Elle leva simplement un sourcil à son mensonge flagrant et sa main quitta son pouls et serra son épaule. « Je sais que vous êtes inquiet par l'effet de manque induit par le sarcophage. » Il ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Le docteur Tok'ra ne pense pas que vous aurez un effet de manque violent, car vous n'utilisiez pas le sarcophage pour, » elle fit une pause alors, apparemment cherchant la bonne terminologie, un froncement de sourcils traversant son visage déjà sérieux.

« Parce que j'étais mort, » la suppléa-t-il.

Un éclair de peine traversa son visage, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. « Parce que vous ne l'utilisiez pas dans un but récréatif. »

Il réussit à rassembler un petit sourire pour elle, ce n'était pas la faute de Fraiser si Ba'al l'avait capturé. Sachant que c'était ce que Jack O'Neill aurait normalement dit, il demanda, « Quand puis-je sortir d'ici, Doc ? »

Une expression de soulagement s'afficha sur son visage et Jack sut qu'il avait trouvé la bonne approche – du moins avec le Doc. Elle ne le croyait peut-être pas totalement, mais elle voulait y croire, ce qui jouait en sa faveur. Elle sourit et arrangea momentanément les draps, lissant un pli inexistant. « Voyons comment vous vous sentez au matin avant de prendre cette décision. »

Il acquiesça, pas surpris par sa réponse. Et Jenkins le sauva d'avoir à faire davantage de parlotte par son arrivée à son chevet, un godet de pilules et un verre d'eau en mains. Se redressant sur un coude, Jack prit docilement les pilules et les avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Les deux femmes lui sourirent et Jack se recoucha, content pour le moment de les laisser se réjouir de sa docilité. Car ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance… rien n'avait vraiment d'importance sinon elle.

ooo

« O'Neill. »

Jack se leva et continua d'enfiler son pantalon. Teal'c se tenait à la limite des rideaux entourant son lit d'hôpital.

« Le Docteur Fraiser vous laisse sortir ? »

Saisissant sa ceinture là où elle était posée sur le lit, il la glissa dans les boucles. « Oui, je viens d'avoir mes papiers de sortie. » Jack l'attacha et regarda Teal'c, ignorant l'inquiétude visible dans les yeux du Jaffa. « Je vais bien, Teal'c. Seulement un peu diminué par cette merde que les Tok'ra appellent nourriture. Pas assez de fer, je pense. » Jack ramassa son portefeuille et ses clés sur la table de nuit et les glissa dans ses poches. « Aucune raison de me garder ici plus longtemps. » Il regarda Teal'c dans les yeux alors, désirant qu'il laisse tomber. Personne sinon Fraiser et Hammond ne savait ce qui s'était passé chez Ba'al. Et, bien qu'il savait que Teal'c se ferait une assez bonne idée de certaines tortures infligées par le Goa'uld, il n'était pas prêt à lui fournir tous les détails. Pour le moment, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Teal'c inclina sa tête. « Comme vous dites. »

Jack savait que Teal'c n'avait pas cru un mot de qu'il avait dit. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que Fraiser était celle qui avait les clés de cette prison spéciale et il venait d'être libéré.

« Devrais-je vous accompagner ? »

Jack se glissa dans sa veste en cuir. « Sans offense, Teal'c. Mais je veux seulement rentrer chez moi. »

A nouveau il hocha la tête, mais il se tint de côté quand Jack le dépassa. S'arrêtant à la porte donnant sur le couloir, il regarda en arrière. « Avez-vous vu Carter aujourd'hui ? » Jack essaya de garder sa voix désinvolte et Teal'c resta impassible.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, O'Neill. Selon le Général Hammond, elle a pris un congé pour raison personnelle. »

« Congé pour raison personnelle ? Bien. » Avec un salut négligé vers Teal'c, Jack quitta l'infirmerie, libre pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Il quitta rapidement la montagne, bien qu'il fût très prudent à saluer joyeusement tous ceux qu'il rencontrait et qui exprimaient leur joie de le revoir. Se glissant calmement à travers le dernier point de contrôle, il fut finalement à la surface. La fin d'automne avait été remplacée par le début de l'hiver pendant qu'il était 'parti', les pics des montagnes distantes déjà couvertes de neige. Il respira profondément la fraîche senteur des pins mélangée avec les inévitables gaz d'échappement fut étonnamment réconfortante. Jack ferma les yeux rien qu'un instant et simplement s'imprégna de tous les sons et de toutes les sensations. La brise fraîche soufflant sur lui, le bruissement du vent à travers les pins, le rugissement distant de la route nationale. Mais rien de cela n'avait d'importance.

« Monsieur ? »

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune soldat devant lui parut vaguement familier et légèrement nerveux. « Soldat ? »

« Si vous cherchez votre véhicule, monsieur, il a été déplacé dans le parking A, monsieur. »

Il n'avait pas été en train de le chercher – pas encore, donc il fut heureux de l'information. Faites confiance à Hammond, ou à Carter, pour l'avoir déplacé dans un parking plus sécurisé. Il se demanda s'il démarrerait. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, le soldat ajouta, « le Général Hammond l'a vérifié hier, monsieur. Tout devrait fonctionner. »

« Merci, » Jack jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le nom du garçon, « Thompkins. »

« C'est un plaisir, monsieur. » Thompkins lui fit un grand sourire, « Heureux de pouvoir aider. »

Jack hocha la tête, mit ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea à grandes foulées vers le parking A.

ooo

Plus Jack s'éloignait de la montagne, plus il se sentait mieux. Le paysage familier filait à toute allure alors qu'il conduisait son 4x4 vers chez lui. Seulement, ce ne fut pas la sortie vers son quartier qu'il prit quand il ignora de tourner à son carrefour habituel et se dirigea vers SA maison. Avant qu'il ne puisse se reposer, il y avait certaines choses qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il était irrité comme diable qu'elle ne soit pas venue le voir à l'infirmerie, même s'il reconnaissait à contrecœur que la conversation qu'il envisageait serait mieux si elle avait lieu à l'extérieur de la base.

Les quelques kilomètres passèrent rapidement et il se gara devant chez elle, juste derrière sa voiture. Coupant le moteur, il resta assis pendant un instant à regarder sa maison. L'herbe était brune, les buissons clairsemés avec leur couleur d'hiver. Elle était là, à l'attendre, qu'elle le réalisât ou non, car elle savait qu'il viendrait à elle. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire… et les sacrifices qu'il avait faits. Il piétina rapidement l'image de ses yeux bleus inquiets et de sa voix douce l'implorant d'accepter l'offre des Tok'ra pour un remède. Elle avait utilisé son amour pour elle contre ses instincts les plus basiques et il lui avait cédé. Prouvé son amour pour elle en faisant la seule chose qu'elle savait qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout le reste. Sautant finalement hors de son 4x4, Jack claqua la portière et traversa à grandes enjambées l'herbe cassante. C'était l'heure de payer.

Sautant les marches, Jack frappa vivement sur sa porte, ignorant la sonnette. N'attendant qu'un instant, il frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Ses oreilles sensibles repérèrent immédiatement le bruit de pas et il attendit impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Puis elle se tint devant lui, ses grands yeux bleus dans son visage pâle, paraissant étonnamment fragile dans son jean noir et une sorte de top noir, vaporeux.

« Mon Colonel. » Elle ne dit rien d'autre, recula simplement de l'embrasure de la porte. Il prit cela comme une invitation à entrer, attendant silencieusement dans l'entrée pendant qu'elle refermait la porte derrière eux. Elle le frôla alors en passant, le frôlement fugitif de son bras contre le sien et la légère senteur de son eau de Cologne mettant tous ses sens en alerte. Elle descendit le petit couloir et il la suivit, ses yeux rivés au balancement discret de ses hanches alors qu'elle marchait. Dieu, il la désirait plus qu'il n'avait besoin de sa prochaine respiration. Il sourit doucement, l'ironie de la situation n'étant pas perdue pour lui.

Une fois dans son salon, Sam s'assit sur le bord du canapé, prête à s'enfuir estima-t-il. Mais elle ne lui échapperait pas. Prenant son temps, Jack ôta sa veste, la posant avec désinvolture sur le fauteuil encombré près de la cheminée. Elle avait un feu en marche, la fin d'après-midi juste assez fraîche pour que la chaleur soit la bienvenue. De pâles rayons du soleil filtraient encore à travers les fenêtres, malgré les nuages rassemblés qui assombrissaient la lumière déclinante de la journée.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva alors les yeux sur lui, la confusion traversant brièvement son visage avant que la compréhension ne fasse jour. « C'était la seule solution. » Sa voix et son attitude calmes ne servirent qu'à le rendre encore plus furieux.

« Vous saviez que je ne vous dirais pas non ! » Il n'essaya pas de cacher la colère et l'accusation dans sa voix.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne savais pas, je l'espérais. »

« Tout comme vous espériez qu'on pouvait faire confiance aux Tok'ra ? »

Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère, laquelle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. « Personne n'aurait pu anticiper les actions de Kanan. »

« Vous l'avez fait. »

« Non. » Elle fit une pause, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage. « J'ai anticipé vos actions. »

Il traversa lentement la pièce vers elle, ne lâchant jamais ses yeux des siens. « Le savez-vous maintenant ? »

« Je savais que vous ne laisseriez jamais personne derrière. C'était simplement logique que vos convictions aient influencé le comportement de Kanan. »

« Ouais, il a dû être plutôt surpris, le vieux. » Jack savait que son sourire était plus un rictus. « Remarquez, il a filé avant que cela ne devienne vraiment intéressant. »

« Mon Colonel ? » A nouveau cette expression innocente et confuse ; et dire qu'il pensait être le seul à avoir perfectionné cette expression.

Il avait atteint le canapé et il s'assit, la bousculant légèrement. Mais, et il dut lui en donner crédit, elle ne recula pas, la seule indication de sa nervosité fut ses mains serrées fermement sur son giron. Elle resta assise immobile et en alerte, même quand il frôla de ses doigts ses cheveux, les lissant derrière son oreille. « Ouais, ce vieux Kanan a fait une sortie précipitée quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était sur le point d'être capturé par les Jaffa de Ba'al. En me laissant face contre terre dans la boue. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient ses mots ou sa présence qui l'affectaient et il s'en fichait royalement. Jack laissa sa main glisser autour de sa nuque, la tenant avec douceur en place. Il se pencha plus près, sa respiration balayant maintenant ses joues rougies. Elle commença à trembler et il resserra sa prise sur sa nuque, glissant sa bouche le long de sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse murmurer dans son oreille. « Me laissant être torturé pour quelque chose dont je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir. »

Elle haleta, essaya de s'écarter et lutta pendant un bref moment, mais il la tenait fermement et quand elle se détendit, son contact changea de brusque à doux. « Non… » gémit-elle doucement, laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Elle commença à trembler et il sentit la chaleur de ses larmes contre son cou.

« Couteaux, » murmura-t-il, passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux courts et tirant sa tête en arrière. Des yeux bleus humides de douleur le regardèrent. « Acide, » murmura-t-il, ignorant son supplice. Abaissant sa bouche à l'étendue vulnérable de sa gorge, il mordilla doucement sa peau douce avant de ramener sa bouche à son oreille. « Et ensuite, je mourais. »

Elle sanglota, un bruit haché, déchiré et Jack l'allongea rapidement sur les coussins. Il s'étendit sur elle, posant son torse sur sa poitrine et prit son visage strié de larmes entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure frémit. Elle dit alors son nom… « Jack. » Douleur, envie, désir et abandon, tous entremêlés dans ce mot unique. Un désir triomphant coula à flots en lui avec sa reddition, et Jack baissa immédiatement sa tête vers la sienne, prenant sa bouche dans un baiser exigeant.

Oh Dieu, elle avait si bon goût ses seins pressés doucement contre sa poitrine, ses mains cramponnées nerveusement à ses épaules, ses lèvres douces et malléables sous les siennes. Il gémit, les faisant glisser sur le canapé, s'installant fermement entre ses jambes. Rompant le baiser, il se redressa sur un coude au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors, ses pupilles si dilatées qu'elles étaient presque noires. Elle leva une main tremblante et caressa sa joue. Il pouvait l'avoir maintenant, elle serait sienne. Et, pensa-t-il presque sombrement, peut-être qu'en faisant cela, sa faim interminable pour elle serait repue et il serait enfin libre. Mais… Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit aussi désespérée pour lui qu'il l'était pour elle. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle l'implore de la prendre, désirant tout sacrifier pour lui – comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

« Que voulez-vous ? » gronda-t-il.

Il aurait juré que c'était impossible, mais ses yeux devinrent soudain encore plus noirs. « Vous, » murmura-t-elle, ses mains se cramponnant à ses épaules, essayant de le tirer à nouveau vers elle.

Esquivant facilement ses efforts, Jack roula, s'écarta d'elle et se rassit. Saisissant une de ses mains, il la tira en position assise également. L'attirant plus près, il l'embrassa profondément et puis la relâcha. « Montrez-moi, » commanda-t-il.

Elle parut stupéfaite, mais il put la voir assimiler sa demande et l'instant où la signification devint claire. Comment allait-elle réagir ? A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être par des mots coléreux et d'amères accusations ou peut-être des larmes accompagnées d'excuses et d'explications pitoyables. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et de compréhension ou que ses lèvres s'incurvent en un sourire bienveillant, lequel, d'une manière ou d'une autre, communiqua l'acceptation sans aucun signe de pitié.

Son souffle sortit en un doux soupir et il se força à rester immobile quand elle se rapprocha, une main fine se posant timidement sur son genou. Elle déposa un baiser presque chaste sur sa joue et il se força à se refuser à elle. Son souffle fut une chaude caresse contre ses lèvres, sa voix basse et rauque, quand finalement elle murmura, « Tout ce que vous voulez. » Il gémit et ferma les yeux, incapable de la regarder. La tendresse qu'il vit dans ses yeux ébranlant sa détermination à la faire payer.

Puis il ne put penser du tout quand ses mains fortes, agiles le poussèrent soudain à nouveau sur le canapé et commencèrent à tirer sur sa chemise. Elle chevaucha ses cuisses, ses doigts agiles défaisant les boutons et ouvrant en grand sa chemise. Jack gémit, ses hanches s'arquant, quand ses ongles griffèrent doucement sa poitrine. Elle se pencha en avant et il gémit à nouveau à la sensation vaporeuse de son top et de ses seins doux pressant contre sa poitrine. Ses dents mordillèrent brusquement son oreille et elle murmura, « Tout, Jack, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Si vous me dites ce que vous souhaitez, » une main caressa effrontément son érection grandissante, « je terminerai ceci. »

Cela prit un moment pour que ses mots pénètrent dans son esprit embrumé par le plaisir, le contact insistant de sa main sur son entrejambe écartant tout le reste. Mais il l'entendit alors et les mots résonnèrent en lui, passant d'un souvenir sombre à un autre, une voix redoutée, laquelle, il le savait, le hanterait pendant les années à venir. _« Si vous me dites ce que je souhaite savoir, je terminerai ceci. »_ Jack n'avait pas été capable de dire à Ba'al ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait dire à Sam ce qu'il voulait vraiment d'elle. Seulement une confirmation que ses sentiments épousaient les siens, que son besoin de lui était aussi profond et tout aussi dévorant que la faim qui le remplissait. Ce qui était, paradoxalement, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait lui demander, cela devait être donné librement ou pas du tout.

Poussant un gémissement rauque, Jack repoussa Sam. Son léger cri lorsqu'elle retomba en arrière sur les coussins déchira son cœur ravagé. Pourtant, autant il la désirait, autant il ne la voulait pas ainsi. La vengeance et la culpabilité étaient de pauvres substituts à l'amour et au pardon. Et il ne voulait pas que Sam vienne à lui à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il jura sèchement en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé. « Enfer et damnation ! » marmonna-t-il d'une voix lasse, reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Jack ? » Sa voix et son contact sur son épaule furent tous les deux hésitants. Il se débarrassa de sa main et se leva. L'ignorant, il récupéra sa veste et la mit avec ses mouvements saccadés. Elle se releva alors, et cette fois il sut que la douleur, la confusion et les larmes étaient vraies. « Jack, » murmura-t-elle encore, sa voix tremblante, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » gronda-t-il vers elle. Incapable d'expliquer davantage – ou même de rencontrer ses yeux – il laissa la femme qu'il aimait pleurer sur le canapé et sortit par la porte d'entrée.

ooo

Jack était assis dans le salon, dont la seule lumière provenait des flammes qui virevoltaient brillamment derrière le verre de l'insert. Il était fatigué, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et il ne voulait pas prendre les pilules que Fraiser avait prescrites pour 'l'aider'. Il avait eu assez d'oubli pour une vie entière, ce qui était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne l'avait pas recherché dans l'alcool. Non, là tout de suite, il voulait ressentir chaque éclat de douleur et de culpabilité qu'il pouvait déterrer, parce qu'au moins alors, il saurait qu'il était vivant.

La scène dans le salon de Sam continuait de passer en boucle dans son esprit. Il était consterné par l'arrogance qui l'avait conduit à la confronter comme il l'avait fait, d'avoir voulu la trahir de la façon dont il s'était senti trahi. Dieu, il était un fouteur de merde quand il en venait à la seule femme qui signifiait tout pour lui. Il rit sans joie peut-être que lui et Kanan avaient effectivement quelque chose en commun après tout : l'aptitude à merder totalement leur relation avec la femme qu'ils aimaient. Ses souvenirs de Kanan étaient toujours vagues, au mieux. Et étant donné ce qui était arrivé, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir creuser plus profondément dans des souvenirs latents. Il semblerait qu'il pouvait très bien merder sa vie sans l'intervention du Tok'ra.

Il avait essayé de regarder la télévision, mais elle n'avait aucun attrait pour lui. Il n'avait pas faim, mais se força à manger un des repas congelés qu'il gardait pour de telles occasions. Après avoir quitté Sam, il n'avait pas eu l'énergie d'aller faire des courses. Pas surprenant cependant, il y avait du lait frais, du pain et des bananes dans sa cuisine. Venant sans aucun doute de Sam…

Et il fut une fois encore de retour chez elle. Sa plus grande peur étant d'avoir ruiné pour de bon toute chance qu'ils auraient pue avoir de faire marcher quelque chose entre eux. Il voulait la blâmer, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait eu le choix – ce qui était diablement plus que pour la majorité des personnes sur le point de mourir. Il aurait pu dire non. Mais… il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi. Non pas cette partie où il mourait d'une infection alien, mais celle où il n'avait pas agi en accord avec ses sentiments pour Sam. Il avait voulu la revoir, et pas à travers la visière d'une tenue de protection, sentir sa main sur son bras et pas un gant quelconque. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait sans ces spectateurs observant chacun de leurs mouvements, enregistrant chacun de leurs mots.

Bien, ricana-t-il. Alors qu'avait été la première chose qu'il avait fait, quand il l'avait finalement vue à nouveau ? Demander un verre d'eau. Et quand il l'avait touchée, lui avait parlé ? Il s'était moqué d'elle et de ses sentiments en lui demandant la preuve de son affection. Jack laissa sa tête retomber sur le coussin du canapé. Ouaip, il lui avait certainement montré combien il tenait à elle. Levant la tête, il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il prendrait peut-être ce verre après tout.

Jack se leva juste au moment où le rugissement assourdi d'une moto brisa le silence de la nuit dans la rue. Mais au lieu de passer, la lumière des phares éclaira brièvement à travers la fenêtre avant qu'elle, ainsi que le moteur, ne s'éteignent devant sa maison. Les lumières extérieures, sensibles au mouvement, s'allumèrent, mais Jack n'avait pas à regarder à l'extérieur pour savoir qui était là. Seule une personne avec une moto viendrait chez lui après minuit. Et tandis qu'une partie de lui fut surpris par son arrivée, il se demanda aussi ce qui lui avait pris si longtemps.

Même s'il savait qu'elle était là dehors, il se mit dans l'ombre et attendit qu'elle frappe à la porte. Il entendit des bruits sourds de bottes s'arrêter sur le porche et il attendit. Il ne savait pas si cela lui prit excessivement longtemps pour frapper à la porte ou s'il était si tendu que cela lui parut une éternité… mais, enfin, il y eut un coup ferme sur la porte. Il réalisa que le bruit n'avait pas été coléreux ou timide. Elle frappa à nouveau – un peu plus fort – le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Il se déplaça avec assurance à travers la pièce faiblement éclairée et défit les verrous, tirant la porte. La lumière en veilleuse du porche soulignait ses cheveux, lesquels paraissaient légèrement décoiffés. Sans aucun doute à cause du casque qu'elle tenait dans sa main gantée. Elle portait un pantalon et une veste en cuir noir, l'orange éclatant d'une sorte de pull à col roulé visible à sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient assombris et elle recula alors d'un pas, il faillit haleter tout haut, seules des années d'entraînement à cacher ses réactions étouffèrent sa surprise. Ses joues étaient rougies et son nez rose, probablement à cause de l'air de la nuit. Mais c'était ses yeux qui l'avaient stupéfait. Il savait qu'elle avait pleuré, il pouvait encore entendre ses sanglots alors qu'il l'abandonnait et il pouvait voir le gonflement et la rougeur révélateurs laissés dans ses yeux. Cela ne le surprit pas. Ce qui le surprit fut l'affliction et le désespoir absolus présents dans leurs profondeurs assombries, transformant ses yeux bleus, habituellement magnifiques, en deux flaques noires de vide et de douleur.

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« Sam- » Un peu stupéfait par son explosion, il la regarda, troublé.

« Comment osez-vous m'abandonner ainsi ? »

« Sam… j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous, » lui cracha-t-elle. « Il s'agit de nous. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Il n'y a pas de 'nous'. »

« Et comment qu'il y en a un ! » Elle s'avança, le bousculant. Il recula davantage dans la maison et elle suivit. « Il y a eu un 'nous' depuis le jour où je suis entrée dans la salle de briefing et que je vous ai défié au bras de fer. Il s'est toujours agi de nous, même quand nous prétendions que ça ne l'était pas. »

Elle avait raison il ne pouvait le nier, aussi il prit l'offensive. « Pourquoi cette fois est-elle différente ? »

« Parce que je ne veux plus prétendre. Cette fois n'était pas seulement difficile… elle fut la pire. Vous étiez perdu pour nous – pour moi. Et puis vous m'avez dit qu'il vous avait tué. »

Elle réprima un sanglot et Jack ne put encaisser davantage. Il la prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Son casque heurta le sol avec un bruit mat ses mains toujours gantées s'accrochèrent à lui. « Laissez-moi vous guérir, » murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblante et pleine de larmes. « Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous. » Elle se recula légèrement et il relâcha ses bras suffisamment pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Et je ne demanderai plus jamais rien de vous. »

« Dieu, Sam, » gémit-il, complètement détruit par ses mots. Mu par pur instinct et désir, Jack baissa sa tête vers la sienne et but à la douceur qu'était sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et froides, son odeur un lourd mélange de cuir et de gardénia avec juste un soupçon de l'air vif de la nuit. Le cuir de sa veste était doux et souple sous ses mains, un prélude à encore de plus plaisirs qui l'attendaient dessous. Gardant ses lèvres fusionnées avec les siennes, Jack commença à reculer. Elle le suivit docilement, ses mains à sa taille, lui permettant de la guider pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Dieu merci, son couloir était court et libre d'obstacle, mais cela parut pourtant une éternité avant qu'ils ne soient dans sa chambre.

Une fois là, il arracha ses lèvres des siennes, ignorant le léger gémissement de protestation et alluma rapidement la lampe de chevet. La lumière tamisée remplit la pièce d'un doux éclat ambré, et il cligna des yeux le temps de d'y ajuster. Quand il put focaliser, il vit qu'elle avait déjà retiré un de ses gants. Elle le jeta sur sa commode, son semblable le rejoignant rapidement. Avant qu'il ne pût protester, ou même l'aider, elle avait ôté et jeté négligemment sa veste sur la seule chaise dans la chambre. Elle avait passé son pull par-dessus sa tête, puis le jetait par-dessus de sa veste.

Ses mains allèrent ensuite à la ceinture de son pantalon, mais là celles de Jack touchèrent les siennes, ses doigts se refermant implacablement autour de ses élégants poignets. Elle se tendit pendant le plus bref des instants et ses yeux jaillirent vers les siens. Il ne voulait pas exiger d'elle davantage ou la forcer dans… quelque chose. Mais il avait besoin de retrouver un peu de la dignité qui venait avec la maîtrise de ce qui lui arrivait et ne lui arrivait pas, quelque chose qui, il venait de le réaliser, lui avait été pris à la minute où il avait accepté le plan des Tok'ra.

« Laissez-moi faire, » dit-il. Et même s'il essaya de garder sa voix ferme et forte, elle ressembla néanmoins à une supplication.

Il sentit Sam se détendre, ses bras tombants à ses côtés et elle sourit à nouveau. Seulement cette fois, ce fut un sourire lent, languissant, plein de promesses et de compréhension. « Tout ce que vous voulez, mon amour. » Son cœur fit un saut périlleux. Et il sourit en retour, car cette fois il savait qu'elle le disait parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire aussi, pas parce qu'il le lui avait demandé.

Il ne relâcha pas ses poignets, à la place, il fit courir délicatement ses mains vers le haut de ses bras, savourant le léger frisson que sa caresse taquine créa en elle. Une fois à ses épaules, il laissa tomber une de ses mains sur sa taille, glissant chaudement vers le creux de ses reins. Avec l'autre, il tira légèrement sur la solide bretelle de son soutien-gorge, plutôt fonctionnel, fait pour le sport, l'attirant de quelques pas nécessaires pour que leurs corps se touchent. Sa tête vint se poser sur son épaule et il caressa paresseusement de sa main le long du tissu du soutien-gorge, sa respiration devenant plus laborieuse avec chaque minute qui passait. Ne trouvant pas d'attache, il dut finalement demander, « Sam, comment cette chose s'enlève-t-elle ? »

Elle gloussa doucement et tourna son visage contre sa gorge, y déposant un bref baiser. « Par-dessus la tête, » répondit-elle, levant sa tête et reculant légèrement. Ses yeux étincelaient d'amusement et elle leva ses bras, le mouvement exposant la longue courbe de son cou et la grosseur appétissante de ses seins sous le coton blanc de son soutien-gorge. Jack était certain de n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose de plus érotique. Les pointes déjà durcies poussaient sur l'étoffe, rendant le tissu simple qui les couvrait plus excitant qu'aucun soutien-gorge ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Faisant courir délicatement ses mains le long de sa cage thoracique, Jack prit en coupe ses seins, les malaxant à travers le doux tissu. Elle gémit et s'étira un peu plus, les pressant davantage dans ses mains caressantes. Glissant ses doigts sous la bande, il ôta finalement le vêtement, prenant son temps pour toucher autant de peau qu'il pouvait. Ses mains redescendirent, venant se poser doucement à sa taille pendant qu'il lançait le soutien-gorge sur le côté.

Ses seins étaient pâles sous la lumière tamisée, ses pointes d'un rose délicat qui suppliaient son contact, sa bouche. Enroulant un bras puissant autour d'elle, il l'attira plus près et il la pencha en arrière et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine avant de refermer sa bouche sur le sein le plus proche. Tirant la pointe ferme profondément dans sa bouche, Jack suça vigoureusement, la taquinant avec sa langue et ses dents. Il fut vaguement conscient des halètements étouffés de plaisir de Sam, ses mains s'accrochant à son t-shirt. Alors que Jack continuait de la tourmenter et de la taquiner, il réalisa qu'il supportait de plus en plus de son poids. Décidant qu'il ferait bien d'agir avant qu'ils ne finissent tous les deux au sol, il pivota, l'amenant avec lui et la coucha sur le lit.

Un genou posé sur le matelas, Jack ôta tout d'abord une botte et une chaussette de Sam puis l'autre, les jetant sur le sol. Elle s'installa mieux sur le lit, la tête sur les oreillers, ses bras posés, de façon décontractés, au-dessus de sa tête, son sourire doux et tentant. Jack fit courir ses mains le long des jambes gainées de cuir de Sam jusqu'à sa taille, soudain impatient de l'avoir nue devant lui. Des doigts normalement adroits tentèrent maladroitement de défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair, le contraste érotique du cuir froid et de la peau brûlante sous ses mains accentuant encore plus son excitation. En une longue caresse, Jack tira le pantalon moulant le long de ses jambes élancées, un faible sourire éclairant son visage lorsque la culotte de coton blanc vint avec.

Il s'arrêta alors, le souffle coupé alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur Sam, étendue devant lui. Les émotions se ruant à travers lui étaient presque irrésistibles. Elle était enfin dans son lit, l'attendant, ne désirant que lui. « Jack, » l'appela-t-elle, sa voix basse et vibrante de désir. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Jack se sentit complètement vivant, sentit son sang ruer à travers ses veines, son cœur battant à tout rompre pour autre chose que la peur, chaque sens totalement concentré sur la femme devant lui.

Se relevant, il garda ses yeux sur elle, tendu, pendant qu'il ôtait son t-shirt. Il fut douloureusement conscient que sa maladie et sa captivité postérieure avaient laissé leurs marques sur son corps, bien que le sarcophage avait pris soin des blessures visibles. Il était pâle il avait perdu du poids et de la masse musculaire que seuls le temps et la reprise de ses séances d'entraînement remplaceraient. Mais il n'y avait aucune déception sur son visage quand il se tint fièrement devant elle, seule la chaleur et quelque chose qui ressemblait de manière suspecte à de l'amour. Elle se releva sur un coude et ne dit rien, tendant simplement sa main vers lui. La prenant avec une main et tirant le cordon de son pantalon de jogging avec l'autre, Jack le laissa glisser de ses hanches et former un tas à ses pieds. S'en écartant, il laissa Sam le tirer vers le lit.

La reprenant dans ses bras, Jack incita ses genoux à se séparer, installant prudemment son poids sur elle. Elle soupira et bougea avec lui, relevant ses genoux et enroulant ses bras autour de lui, le berçant dans le sanctuaire de son étreinte. Encadrant son visage entre ses grandes mains, il la regarda, ses yeux emplis d'émerveillements. « Vous n'avez pas à faire ceci, vous savez. »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire tendre et elle fit tourner très légèrement son pelvis. « Je veux faire ceci. »

Jack ne put empêcher le gémissement grave que son mouvement subtil lui arracha ou le mouvement instinctif de ses hanches contre les siens. Forçant sa concentration à revenir sur le visage de Sam, il persista. « Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des regrets. »

« Je n'aurai aucun regret – jamais. »

Jamais il n'avait vu Sam dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas et donc il décida finalement de la croire. Croire – et accepter – qu'elle l'aimât. Il voulut dire davantage, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne put amener les mots à franchir la boule dans sa gorge. Aussi il n'essaya même pas, baissant la tête vers elle et capturant ses lèvres en un baiser torride. Il était bien meilleur avec les actions de toute façon. Il tira doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et elle gémit, sa bouche s'ouvrant immédiatement.

Grognant de satisfaction, Jack approfondit le baiser, sa langue entrant dans sa bouche, caressante et taquine. Une excitation féroce rugit à travers lui, la douceur du goût de sa bouche, le doux contact de ses mains alors qu'elles caressaient ses épaules et son dos, l'extraordinaire sensation de ses seins pressés contre sa poitrine quand elle bougeait contre lui. Et, oh Dieu, les incroyables sensations de son érection pressée contre sa chair glissante, toutes le pressant de compléter leur union. Libérant ses lèvres, Jack la caressa d'une main légère comme une plume jusqu'à son ventre, passant ses doigts timidement à travers sa fente humide, évaluant si elle était prête. Elle était douce et trempée, ses hanches bougeant au rythme des caresses de sa main.

« Oui, Jack, » gémit-elle.

Et ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin. « Sam. » Sa voix était âpre de désir et elle ouvrit les yeux. « Regardez-moi, » ordonna-t-il… supplia-t-il… implora-t-il. Il n'en était pas sûr et il s'en fichait l'irrésistible besoin qu'il ressentait pour cette femme le privait de sa fierté et pourtant il n'en avait cure. Car quand il regardait dans ses yeux, il voyait le même besoin désespéré et l'urgence qui l'incitait à lui révéler son âme même.

« Je vous aime, » murmura-t-elle et avec ses mots, la dernière de ses incertitudes s'effaça. Sondant d'abord avec ses doigts puis avec la tête de sa hampe, Jack transperça lentement la tendre ouverture de Sam. Savourant chaque exquise sensation, Jack lentement se fraya le passage plus profondément en elle. Dieu, elle était si étroite, si brûlante et finalement sienne. Elle gémissait doucement, haletant à chaque respiration et Jack se demanda s'il lui faisait mal, mais elle soupira alors son nom et il la sentit se détendre sous lui. C'était toute l'assurance dont il avait besoin, et il gémit à son tour lorsqu'il s'enfonça profondément en elle, se plaçant entièrement dans son intimité soyeuse.

« Enroulez vos jambes autour de moi, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle obéit et il gémit quand le mouvement l'enfonça encore plus profondément. Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, Jack enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il commença à bouger, installant un rythme lent et posé, déterminé à prolonger le plaisir aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait. Etre avec Sam était à la fois plus simple et pourtant plus terrifiant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Aucune des incertitudes ou trépidation d'une première fois n'était présente. Et pourtant, chaque mouvement, chaque contact était nouveau et grisant, il y avait aussi un degré de familiarité qui apaisait son âme. Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble et ceci en était simplement la confirmation. Tout le reste s'effaçait dans l'insignifiance sa captivité, son retour et toutes les implications qui entouraient leurs actions du moment. Sa seule réalité était son amante, qui le tenait solidement dans son corps chaud et accueillant.

Sam gémit, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos et son corps se tendant contre le sien. « Jack, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait. » Et, bien que sa voix plaidât, il n'avait aucun problème à détecter la confiance qu'elle avait qu'il l'aiderait et lui ferait plaisir.

« Oui, bébé, » gronda-t-il. « Je vous aiderai. » Jack se déplaça, levant sa tête et glissant sa main vers là où ils étaient unis. Il regarda son visage, jaugeant sa réaction à son contact lorsqu'il trouva et caressa son bouton tendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été celui à poser cette expression particulière sur le visage d'une femme, mais il la reconnut immédiatement. Elle haleta son nom, leurs yeux s'accrochant ses yeux à elle s'emplirent d'une expression surprise de plaisir et les siens, il le savait, étaient pleins d'une arrogance heureuse. Même quand ses yeux se refermèrent petit à petit, Jack continua de la regarder, captivé par l'expression de plaisir montant sur son visage. Jack accrut lentement l'intensité de sa caresse et la force de ses poussées, le corps de Sam se tendant à présent contre le sien alors qu'elle recherchait l'orgasme dont elle avait soif. Cela ne serait pas long…

Elle cria violemment, son corps tout entier tremblant contre le sien quand son orgasme la submergea. Les tremblements assaillant son corps ne semblèrent pas avoir de fin, pendant qu'il s'enfonçait profondément, continuant à la caresser de ses doigts. Quand elle resta enfin étendue, son corps mou et sanglotant sous lui, Jack enroula ses deux bras autour d'elle et installa tout son poids sur elle, fredonnant tout bas dans son oreille et la ramenant en sécurité.

Quand son nom fut un léger soupir contre sa joue et que ses mains ne s'accrochèrent plus à lui, mais lissèrent tendrement ses cheveux, il recommença à bouger. Elle fut une nouvelle fois douce et docile sous lui, son corps bougeant facilement avec le sien alors qu'il s'enfonçait puissamment en elle. Bien trop tôt, il sentit les premières vrilles de son orgasme s'enrouler profondément dans son ventre. Il essaya de ralentir, une partie de lui ne voulant pas relâcher le ferme contrôle qu'il avait encore sur son corps. Mais Sam ne le permit pas, ses muscles fins tirèrent et pressèrent avec insistance sur son membre gorgé de sang, le persuadant de jouir. Avec un gémissement âpre, Jack céda à son besoin, tenu en sécurité dans les bras de son amante.

ooo

Sam se réveilla lentement. La désorientation de ne pas se réveiller dans son propre lit moins alarmante que le fait que Jack ne soit pas à ses côtés. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs de s'être endormie, lovée contre lui, comme si elle avait pour une raison ou une autre besoin de le protéger – même maintenant. De quoi, elle n'en était encore pas sûre, mais après sa confession de tout à l'heure chez elle, elle était déterminée à découvrir ce qui lui était exactement arrivé aux mains de Ba'al. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était venue chez lui. Elle voulait, non… il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Si elle devait faire la paix avec elle-même, elle avait besoin de faire la paix avec Jack. Et, bien qu'elle croyait que le sexe l'aiderait sans doute temporairement – et peut-être aussi elle-même – il y avait toujours trop de choses entre eux qui avaient besoin d'être abordées avant qu'ils puissent progresser dans leur relation. Ce qui la ramena à sa situation actuelle, où elle était seule dans le grand lit de Jack. Roulant sur son dos, Sam ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était sombre, mais elle pouvait voir la silhouette de son amant debout près de la fenêtre.

Elle alluma la lampe de chevet. « Jack. »

Il se tourna, son expression ne pouvant être décrite que comme circonspecte. Elle sentit son cœur commencer à sombrer, mais elle décida fermement qu'elle ne laisserait pas cela la décourager. Elle n'était pas psychologue, mais même elle savait que la seule manière pour qu'il puisse commencer à guérir était de nommer ses démons et d'affronter ce que Ba'al lui avait fait. Et si après cela il pouvait lui pardonner, alors peut-être pourrait-elle se pardonner elle-même.

Elle souleva les couvertures en une invitation muette et, Dieu merci, il fit les quelques pas vers le lit et se glissa dessous avec elle. Comme s'ils avaient fait cela des centaines de fois auparavant, il la prit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il ne dit rien, éteignit seulement la lampe, permettant aux premières faibles lueurs de l'aube de s'infiltrer doucement dans la pièce. L'assurance de ses doigts caressant de façon décontractée ses cheveux lui donna le courage de commencer à parler.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il ne prétendit pas non plus ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« J'ai été capturé par Ba'al, » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Après que Kanan t'ait utilisé pour retourner chercher Shallan ? »

« Oui. » Sa voix encore une fois un murmure grave au-dessus de sa tête.

« Que voulait Ba'al ? »

Il soupira, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant sous sa tête et elle sentit son cœur commencer à se briser. Elle savait qu'il avait été capturé et fait prisonnier auparavant, ils l'avaient tous été. Mais elle savait aussi que ça ne rendait pas cela plus facile.

« Oh, l'habituel… l'identité de mon serpent, quelle était ma mission… »

Encouragée par le fait qu'au moins il répondait à ses questions, elle posa ensuite celle qui était difficile. « Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

Elle sentit son corps entier se contracter contre elle et il cessa de respirer un instant. « Je te l'ai dit, » contra-t-il évasivement.

« Pas vraiment, » continua-t-elle doucement.

Sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa plusieurs fois sous sa tête avant qu'il ne réponde. « Yu a attaqué avant que Ba'al ne puisse me briser. C'était pas loin cependant, vraiment pas loin. Daniel était là, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle essaya d'empêcher le scepticisme de filtrer dans sa voix. Etant donné toutes les choses qui leur étaient arrivées, tout était possible, même Daniel apparaissant à Jack. Oma Desala n'était-elle pas apparue à Daniel ?

« Eh bien, autant qu'un être sans subsistance puisse être là. Mais il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Il voulait que je fasse l'ascension. » Il ronchonna alors. « Comme si je voulais faire ça. »

« Mais et Ba'al ? »

Il roula sur son côté, la plaçant sur son dos. Il la surplomba, resserrant une main dans ses cheveux à un point de désagrément, ses yeux durs et effroyablement sombres. « Tu veux tous les détails sanglants, Sam ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir, » réussit-elle finalement à murmurer, essayant futilement d'empêcher les larmes de s'entendre dans sa voix. Il hocha la tête, la main dans ses cheveux se desserrant et elle essaya de se détendre. Ses brusques changements d'humeur pas vraiment plus alarmants que toute autre chose qui s'était produite entre eux.

Il parla alors, sa voix neutre. « Il semble que la forme de torture préférée de Ba'al est de tuer ses victimes à répétition. Et ensuite de les ressusciter dans son sarcophage, bien sûr. »

Le cœur de Sam se brisa complètement, les larmes finalement rompant les barrières et remplissant ses yeux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il continua. « Bien sûr, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Kanan était revenu, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais dire à Ba'al. Ca l'a plutôt mis en boule. Aussi, il a simplement continué à poser la même question – encore et encore. » Ses commentaires désinvoltes auraient dû la réconforter, mais ils ne le firent pas.

Elle voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus. « Les couteaux semblaient être sa torture favorite. Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fût très bon à les lancer. Il a utilisé son générateur de gravité. Il m'avait coincé contre la grille comme une mouche sur du papier tue-mouche. Les couteaux trouvaient en quelque sorte leur chemin automatiquement vers moi. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il devait avoir une certaine aptitude, car il n'a jamais délivré de lancer mortel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait et prêt. »

Si la façon de plus en plus détachée avec laquelle il décrivait ses tortures avait pour but de la rassurer, cela ne fonctionna pas. Mais au moins, il parlait, ses mots la rongeaient, probablement comme l'acide que Ba'al avait utilisé sur lui. « Mais tu sais, je dois dire que le pire c'était l'acide. Il l'utilisait et ensuite il utilisait parfois cet antidote. Faisant sa version déformée du 'gentil flic, méchant flic'. »

« Et ensuite ? » Sa voix était rauque et elle eut envie de vomir, certaine de connaître déjà la réponse.

« Et ensuite il me tuait à nouveau. »

A travers ses larmes elle pouvait voir que ses yeux n'étaient plus durs, mais remplis d'une tristesse insupportable qui devait être plus profonde et intense que l'auto-apitoiement dans lequel elle cédait en ce moment. Si elle voulait vraiment l'aider… le guérir… c'était maintenant ou jamais. Sa main trembla quand elle la leva et caressa sa joue. La barbe de la journée crissa contre ses doigts quand elle caressa son visage.

« Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu est que tu vives, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il.

Elle mit sa main en coupe sur sa joue et chercha nerveusement dans ses yeux la compréhension car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir demander son pardon. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée que Kanan t'ait utilisé pour ses plans personnels, que Ba'al t'ait fait ces choses, que tu… » Sa voix se brisa, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir ne serait-ce que trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait traversé et la seule chose qu'elle put songer à dire semblait si inadaptée. « … aies souffert tant entre ses mains. Mais je ne serais jamais désolée que tu sois en vie. »

C'était peut-être la façon dont la lumière du matin caressa son visage ou peut-être son besoin désespéré de son acceptation qui lui fit imaginer voir un adoucissement sans son expression. En tout cas, cela lui donna le courage de continuer. Elle respira profondément, forçant les mots suivants à sortir. « Ou de t'avoir demandé de prendre le symbiote. »

« Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

Elle secoua vivement la tête, plaçant deux doigts doucement sur ses lèvres. « Non- »

« Si, » murmura-t-il contre ses doigts, les embrassant brièvement avant de continuer. « Parce que je n'étais pas vraiment vivant avant. » Elle laissa alors ses doigts tomber, totalement défaite par ses mots. « Je n'étais pas vraiment vivant jusqu'il y a quelques heures… quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Ses larmes retenues coulèrent à flots, son aveu plus qu'elle n'avait espéré, et avec cela, son courage revint. Refoulant ses larmes, elle caressa une fois encore son visage bien-aimé de ses doigts tremblants. Les derniers vestiges d'obscurité quittèrent ses yeux et elle glissa sa main en une caresse tranquille vers sa nuque, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Levant sa tête, Sam regarda ses yeux se fermer avant qu'elle ne frôle ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ses lèvres cherchèrent automatiquement les siennes, mais elle sourit légèrement, s'échappant à ses lèvres et plaçant des baisers légers le long de sa mâchoire. Quand elle atteignit son oreille, elle mordilla délicatement son lobe et murmura, « Laisse-moi te donner la vie. »

Il gémit doucement, son grand corps tremblant contre le sien. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire entendu, car toute la féminité en elle reconnut son gémissement comme étant celui de la passion, pas celui de l'angoisse. Glissant sa main vers ses épaules, elle le poussa fermement sur le dos. Une expression de confusion traversa brièvement son visage, mais il lui sourit alors et elle gémit presque elle-même au regard de passion nonchalante dans ses yeux. Se forçant à se rappeler ce qu'elle voulait faire, Sam pressa un peu plus fort sur son épaule et il accepta finalement, roulant sur son dos à côté d'elle.

Elle suivit immédiatement, car la perte momentanée du contact était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Roulant au-dessus de lui, Sam se redressa et chevaucha le haut de ses cuisses. Les mains de Jack vinrent se poser à sa taille, ses doigts caressant dans les moindres détails sa peau douce. Elle regarda son amant et pour la première fois remarqua les changements. Non pas qu'il y avait de nouvelles cicatrices, mais plus tôt elle n'avait pas vu – ou n'avait pas voulu voir – la pâleur maladive qui était visible sur la peau habituellement cachée par les vêtements. Elle n'avait pas été capable de voir les lignes prononcées de ses côtes ou la légère perte dans ses muscles habituellement puissants et solides. Et alors qu'elle le regardait, c'était comme si elle pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre voir toutes les blessures que Ba'al lui avait infligées. Couteaux, acide et Dieu sait quoi d'autre… et elle sut.

Sam refoula le sanglot qui menaçait, un gémissement étranglé s'échappant à la place. Les mains de Jack se resserrèrent sur sa taille, l'inquiétude remplissant ses beaux yeux. « Sam ? » dit-il, l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix soulignant simplement sa culpabilité renouvelée.

La gorge nouée, Sam plaça une fois de plus un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres. « Ce n'est rien, » le rassura-t-elle. Contrainte alors par des émotions si profondes qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les identifier, Sam se rassit en arrière sur ses cuisses et laissa les doigts toujours sur ses lèvres voyager délicatement le long de sa mâchoire vers sa gorge. Ensuite elle fit courir lentement ses mains sur ses épaules, les caresses jumelles glissant le long de sa clavicule, savourant la chaleur de sa peau, l'os ferme en dessous et la sensation légèrement rugueuse des poils épars. Elle laissa ses mains venir se reposer dans le creux de chaque côté de sa clavicule, massant les muscles fermes. C'était ici, décida-t-elle, que Ba'al aurait laissé son premier couteau empaler son amant. Pas assez près d'un organe vital pour causer une mort immédiate, mais pourtant capable de provoquer une douleur… une confusion… et une peur intenses.

Laissant ses yeux se fermer, elle continua d'apaiser la chair sous ses doigts, imaginant les cicatrices qui seraient présentes s'il n'y avait pas eu le sarcophage. Il gémit doucement et son souffle lui manqua. Perdue qu'elle était dans les images de sa torture, son léger gémissement de plaisir ressembla beaucoup trop à un cri de douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle le regarda et fut immédiatement rassurée. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage détendu et rempli de plaisir… à son contact.

Elle frissonna légèrement et laissa sa main droite voler lentement vers sa poitrine, posant sa main sur son sein gauche. Sa poitrine se leva et s'abaissa de façon rythmique sous sa main, il était ici et il était vivant. Elle plia ses doigts, ratissant doucement ses ongles à travers les poils peu nombreux ici. C'était là que Ba'al aurait achevé ceci. Peut-être après avoir laissé quelques couteaux supplémentaires voler vers les muscles fermes de ses cuisses, peut-être sur un bras. Mais nulle part où cela l'aurait rendu incapable de continuer l'interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que Ba'al soit prêt à l'achever. Et alors… aurait-il choisi de l'achever rapidement ou lentement ? Aurait-il laissé le sang s'écouler lentement de sa victime ou aurait-il achevé cela rapidement, pour que la prochaine séance de torture puisse commencer ? En fin de compte, cela n'avait probablement pas d'importance, le résultat final était toujours le même. La mort sans espoir de paix et la vie sans aucun espoir du tout.

S'étendant avec grâce sur son corps, Sam posa sa tête sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Se détendant contre lui, elle écouta simplement son cœur qui battait si régulièrement sous son oreille, la pulsation rythmique réconfortante. Ce qui s'était passé avec Ba'al cessa d'avoir de l'importance, et la réalité de leurs vies s'effaça dans l'insignifiance, quand elle était confrontée à la force de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Elle était vaguement consciente que les bras de Jack étaient autour d'elle, apaisants et caressants, la tenant étroitement. Elle soupira doucement et se blottit contre sa poitrine, déposant des baisers doux sur son cœur. Ceci est là où sa vie et son espoir reposaient, dans son cœur et dans ses bras.

Sam s'étira langoureusement sous ses mains caressantes, ce qui la ramena à leur situation immédiate, une fois encore distinctement consciente de son corps excité sous elle. Se frottant contre lui dans une caresse délibérée cette fois, elle savoura les diverses autres sensations présentes. Le frôlement excitant de ses cuisses poilues contre sa peau beaucoup plus lisse, la sensation accueillante de son érection pressée contre son ventre, le fourmillement dans ses pointes dressées quand elle les frottait contre sa poitrine. Elle sourit le cœur qu'elle pouvait encore entendre battre régulièrement sous son oreille augmenta sa cadence et sa respiration se fit haletante, puis se libéra en un long soupir de plaisir.

Ses sentiments en conflits, déchirés et en quelque sorte apaisés, Sam reprit son intention première, qui était de faire l'amour à Jack. Bougeant dans un but délibéré à présent, elle commença à déposer des baisers légers sur le torse de son amant, ses doigts caressant tout aussi délicatement ses côtes minces. Elle s'attarda sous ses bras, agréablement distraite par les poils doux qu'il y avait là et le gémissement rauque de plaisir de son amant à la caresse inattendue. Mais ensuite ses lèvres frôlèrent un des tétons et elle oublia ses aisselles et se concentra à taquiner la minuscule pointe. Ce qui sembla plaire à Jack, comme semblait indiquer la prise de ses mains dans ses cheveux et son profond grondement de plaisir. Cela lui plaisait aussi et elle ne put arrêter la lente rotation de son bassin contre lui ni le son rauque de plaisir qui résulta de l'exquise sensation de lui contre sa chair humide.

Cependant, elle voulait plus que de simplement le sentir. Elle voulait le caresser, le goûter, tirer de lui l'ultime réponse. Avec cela à l'esprit, elle se concentra à déposer nonchalamment des baisers le long de sa poitrine. Se reculant légèrement sur les jambes de Jack, elle caressa son abdomen ferme, se délectant du frisson qui le traversa, son érection se dressant vers elle. Elle avait songé à passer plus de temps à simplement explorer les délices de son corps, mais l'attrait de son pénis gorgé de sang ne pouvait être dénié. Son amant gémit, ses bras tombant à ses côtés et ses hanches jaillissant vers elle lors de sa première touche hésitante. Si doux… si brûlant… si plein de puissance et de vie. Comme si elle inspectait un trésor de grande valeur, Sam le caressa posément, caressant doucement d'abord, mais ensuite plus fermement. Jack gémit encore et elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur son visage, l'expression détendue de plaisir à présent remplacée par celle d'une attente vive. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire nonchalant et elle baissa sa tête.

Sam fut vaguement consciente qu'il gémit son nom lorsque sa bouche, pour la première fois, entra en contact avec son pénis et elle sourit contre sa chair brûlante. Continuant de masser sa hampe, elle embrassa et lécha le gland, le taquinant par de légères touches. Une de ses grandes mains commença à caresser ses cheveux alors qu'elle continuait et du coin de ses yeux, elle put voir son autre main se refermer sur les draps. Décidant qu'il était temps d'augmenter son plaisir, Sam l'aspira finalement dans sa bouche. Et ce fut merveilleux, au-delà de ce qui était possible, de l'aimer de cette manière. De lui donner du plaisir intimement, de le goûter… et de savourer le terrifiant pouvoir qui montait en elle avec lui tremblant et sans défense à son contact. Malgré elle, la pensée de lui sans défense aux mains de Ba'al remplit à nouveau son esprit, mais elle le refoula rapidement. Ce qu'ils partageaient ne pouvait être comparé à son expérience aux mains de Ba'al, car elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit également sans défense à son contact.

Les hanches de Jack avaient commencé à bouger en rythme avec ses caresses et elle lui accorda cette liberté, bougeant avec lui. Ayant déjà décidé de l'amener à la jouissance dans sa bouche, Sam poussa un cri de surprise quand de puissantes mains la saisirent sous les bras, la hissant sur son corps pour qu'elle soit encore une fois étendue sur sa poitrine. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » haleta-t-elle, tenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains, cherchant une raison à ce soudain changement.

Les yeux sombres de Jack étaient presque sauvages de par son besoin et elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. « En toi, » gronda-t-il, ses mains se déplaçant à sa taille, la soulevant déjà. « Maintenant ! »

« Oui, » gémit-elle en acquiesçant, se soutenant avec ses mains sur ses épaules les mains de Jack sur sa taille l'immobilisant alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui. Une fois qu'elle fut en équilibre, Sam utilisa une main pour se saisir fermement de son pénis. Presque simultanément, une des mains de Jack glissa entre ses jambes, entrouvrant sa fente et il fut là, le gland poussant avec insistance à son ouverture délicate. Elle le regarda pendant qu'elle s'abaissait lentement sur sa longueur rigide, observa l'extase remplir son visage lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles internes se distendre pour l'accommoder, certaine que les mêmes sensations incroyables qu'elle ressentait étaient partagées par son amant. Jack gémit son nom et elle laissa échapper un soupir rauque quand ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. Elle se força à se détendre, s'affaissant sur lui et le prenant complètement dans ses profondeurs soyeuses.

Ce fut presque trop, elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais cette fois fut encore plus intime que la première. Avec tout autre amant, l'éclair de possessivité purement masculine qui remplit ses yeux l'aurait rendue furieuse, mais pas avec cet homme-là… cet homme la rendait complète. Laissant ses yeux se fermer, Sam commença à balancer son bassin contre lui. Elle ne protesta pas quand ses mains dirigèrent discrètement ses mouvements, suivant simplement sa direction, chaque cellule en elle concentrée à amener son amant à l'orgasme. C'était si bon, la sensation incroyable d'être remplie et la douce friction à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait sur son bassin. Elle expérimenta, contractant ses muscles avec leurs mouvements rythmiques. Oh Dieu… c'était encore meilleur. Elle gémit doucement, se laissant peser davantage sur lui, les muscles de ses bras tremblants maintenant alors qu'elle le chevauchait.

Quand une de ses mains revint là où ils étaient unis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et elle gémit, « Non, Jack… ne fais pas ça. »

Sa main s'arrêta et ses yeux la cherchèrent. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Parce que ceci est pour toi. »

Si possible, ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres et l'amour qui se déversa d'eux l'amena presque aux larmes. « Non, ceci est pour nous. »

Elle sanglota alors, cédant à son désir quand ses doigts agiles trouvèrent facilement son clitoris et commença à la caresser. Ce ne fut pas long avant que la combinaison de ses caresses déterminées et de ses mouvements ne la propulse dans l'extase. S'écrasant sans pouvoir se retenir contre lui, Sam s'abandonna à son toucher, laissant les vagues d'extase la balayer. Pleurant doucement, elle se reposa contre lui pendant de longs moments, ses muscles internes se contractant de manière spasmodique autour de son pénis gorgé de sang toujours enfoui profondément en elle. S'effondrant sur sa poitrine, elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle et réalisant son intention, elle s'accrocha à lui quand il la retourna. Sam bougea avec lui, relevant plus haut ses genoux à son incitation et gémissant doucement quand il fut plus pleinement installé en elle.

« Oui, mon amour, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix encourageante, quand il plaça ses jambes sur ses bras. Son sourire en réponse fut féroce et primitif alors qu'il recommençait à bouger en elle. Sam se saisit de ses poignets, s'arc-boutant pour supporter ses puissantes poussées, impuissante à faire autre chose que d'accepter ce que son amant souhaitait. Il la chevaucha puissamment et elle se glorifia dans sa possession, bougeant avec lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour renforcer son plaisir. Et elle le regarda, emplie d'émerveillement face au ravissement qu'affichait son visage, son nom, un cri rauque sur ses lèvres, quand il explosa en elle. Ses hanches s'agitant de manière irrégulière contre elle alors qu'il la remplissait de sa semence. Quand les derniers tremblements le traversèrent enfin, il s'effondra lentement dans ses bras. Sam le tint étroitement, le berçant dans la sécurité de son étreinte, s'abandonnant avec délice aux instants calmes de la passion satisfaite, avant qu'ils n'aient à prendre des décisions.

Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle sut que sa décision ne serait pas tellement difficile. Elle avait déjà demandé un congé pour raison personnelle, motivée par sa culpabilité et une vague idée qu'il aurait besoin d'aide… et que cette aide pourrait être la sienne. Si elle essayait, elle pouvait encore amener la culpabilité à la surface, mais maintenant, sa principale motivation de vouloir l'aider était l'amour.

Sentant ses muscles se tendre, elle resserra ses bras, mais il s'écarta facilement de son étreinte, se soutenant sur ses coudes au-dessus d'elle. « Bonjour, » murmura-t-il, écartant ses cheveux de son front.

« Oui, un très bon jour, » acquiesça-t-elle, lui souriant tendrement.

« Alors que fait-on maintenant ? » Et, bien que la question fût posée de sa façon désinvolte habituelle, la tension qu'elle sentit soudain en lui ne l'était pas du tout.

« Je songeais à prendre un congé, » dit-elle avec précaution, regardant son visage, jaugeant sa réaction.

Le soulagement traversa brièvement ses yeux et il lui sourit avec insolence. « Il se trouve que je prends un congé, aussi. »

« Bien, » murmura-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « Parce que je ne reviendrai pas à la façon dont les choses étaient auparavant. »

Son sourire s'évanouit et elle se demanda si elle avait mal évalué les choses, quand il parla. « Dieu sait, Sam, que je ne le veux pas non plus. » Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses cheveux. « Je suis fatigué de cacher, fatigué de renier mes sentiments, fatigué d'être seul. »

Il soupira alors, et elle laissa ses bras tomber quand il démêla leurs corps, en se plaçant sur son flanc près d'elle. Sam se tourna sur le sien pour lui faire face, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller près de sa main et plaçant la sienne sur sa poitrine, ressentant encore la nécessité d'une liaison physique. Pendant un moment, il parut plus détendu, ses yeux d'un brun profond étaient toujours assombris et prudents. Il semblait avoir besoin d'une connexion physique également, car il posa une main sur sa hanche, ses doigts la caressant doucement quand il parla.

« En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser, entre les tortures, le sarcophage et les visites aléatoires de Daniel. »

Elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas où il se dirigeait avec cette conversation, mais simplement reconnaissante qu'il parle.

« Réfléchi beaucoup au passé, des choses que j'avais faites ou pas faites ou voulues faire. Des erreurs que j'avais commises. Réfléchi au futur aussi. Ce que je ferais une fois que je retournerais chez moi. »

« Que voulais-tu faire ? »

« Te voir. »

« Et maintenant que tu m'as vue ? »

« Je veux continuer à te voir. »

« Hammond n'aimera pas ça. »

« Hammond peut aller se trouver sa propre femme. » Sam rit et enfouit son visage contre sa gorge. « Hé, je suis sérieux. » Il la domina brusquement et elle cessa de rire, l'expression intense dans ses yeux la rendant silencieuse. Lissant son pouce sur ses lèvres, sa main descendit sur sa gorge. « Kanan n'a pas laissé la forteresse impénétrable d'un Grand Maître l'empêcher de revenir chercher Shallan. Je pense que Cheyenne Mountain sera sacrément plus facile. »

« Peut-être, » murmura-t-elle, son côté pratique luttant contre la joie se répandant en elle. « Tu as déjà montré jusqu'où tu irais pour moi. Laisse-moi te montrer – cette fois. »

« Non, » répondit-il rapidement. « Notre relation ne va pas être basée sur qui renonce à quoi ou fait quoi pour l'autre. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, une touche rapide, tendre. « Nous sommes dans ceci ensemble, Sam – jusqu'à la fin. »

Les derniers restes de doutes et de culpabilité s'envolèrent avec ses mots. Il avait été mort et pourtant il était ici avec elle. S'il leur avait été donné un tel miracle, elle ne doutait plus qu'ils pourraient conquérir quelque soit l'obstacle qui se mettrait devant eux. Car cette fois, les sacrifices seraient faits ensemble.

Fin

_Note__ : voilà une belle fin à 'Abyss', non ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé._


End file.
